


It's Just One Day

by gold_sakura



Series: NagiRinWeek 2015 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I think that's it - Freeform, I wanted to participate in NagiRin Week for at least one day, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, and both of them being dorks, basically tooth rotting fluff, both Rin and Nagisa are olympic athletes, my tags are never useful, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Besides, that meet will probably be lame. Haru’s not even going to be there, so there’s no doubt that I’ll win.” He smiled widely and chuckled once he saw Nagisa giggle.<br/>“You’re unbelievable.”<br/>“What? You know it’s true.”<br/>“Oh yeah? Since you’re so sure of yourself, wanna make a bet?” Nagisa raised his eyebrows.<br/>Rin smirked. “What do you have in mind?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just One Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So I haven't been writing in a while and NagiRin Week is here, so I thought it was a good idea to get this drabble out so I can get my creative juices flowing again (also I really love this pairing and think they deserve more love). I'm not sure how many prompts I will be able to write for these two, but hopefully I'll able to get at least one more done! I'll stop babbling now and let you enjoy! PS: I had no one to check this fic for me, so if you see any mistakes, feel free to let me know!

“Remind me why I’m doing this again.” Rin dipped the spoon in his hand into a cup of strawberry yogurt. He held it out so Nagisa could lean over and eat it with an expression of absolute bliss on his face.

“Mmmmm, because you love me?” The blond smiled sweetly before taking another spoonful of the terribly sweet yogurt.

“That could be debatable.”

“RinRin!”

Rin shrugged.

“You’re such a meanie!”

“If I was actually mean, then I wouldn’t be here feeding you, now would I?”

Nagisa pouted. “No.”

“Exactly. Now guess again.”

“Is it because I’m stuck in the hospital with my leg hoisted in the air, making me incapable of reaching over to get my own food?” The blond said in an innocent tone, having the nerve to give Rin puppy eyes.

“Bingo.”

This wasn’t the first time Nagisa ended up having to rely on Rin because of an injury. Ever since the little ball of energy decided to have a go at gymnastics, these two would end up in this situation almost on a yearly basis. Despite Rin’s opposition to the blond’s career choice, he really couldn’t deny that Nagisa was one of the more well-rounded members out of his olympic team.

“I want more!” Nagisa declared once he saw the tub of yogurt was empty.

“Later. I bought you snacks to last you the entire week, but you’ll finish the whole bunch today at this rate.”

“Don’t be so stingy RinRin! You can always buy me some more when you visit me tomorrow!”

“Nice try, Nagisa. You won’t be getting any more snacks from me today.” Rin took out his phone and selected the rest of their friends to send a group text message. “I’m also letting the rest of the guys know that you have reached your snack limit already, so don’t even think of asking them for any when they come over.”

Nagisa whined and hit Rin’s shoulder lightly. “I changed my mind. You are a meanie!”

“Love you too, brat.”

After arguing about the subject for a few minutes, Rin was barely saved from Nagisa throwing a big tantrum. One of the blond’s nurses had come in to check on his vitals and bring his lunch, taming the hungry beast with a sandwich, served with many sides and a box of juice.

Before she left, the nurse informed the two boys that the doctor recommended that Nagisa stay at the hospital for another two weeks and not putting too much pressure on his fractured leg for an additional three weeks. She didn’t notice the distraught look on Nagisa’s face and excused herself to go attend to another patient.

“RinRin, isn’t your swim meet in a week from now?”

“Yeah. . .” Rin scratched the back of his head. He was about to mention that Nagisa wouldn’t miss any of his own events, but he knew it wouldn’t make the blond feel any better. “I can have Makoto or Rei film it so you can watch it later.”

“It’s not gonna be the same.” Nagisa sighed, letting his head drop and his shoulders droop. He didn’t get to mope for long as Rin roughly ruffled his hair. “Hey! What are you doing?”

“You need to stop worrying so much, Nagisa. I know you’ll be supporting me, even from here. That’s what matters, right?”

“. . .Yeah.”

“You don’t sound very convinced.”

“It’s just that,” Nagisa begun swinging his lifted leg back and forth, just enough to not feel that much pain. “I’ve always gone to see you swim, and you’ve always come to see me in all my gymnastics stuff. I never thought my dream would get in the way of yours like this.”

Rin wasn’t sure whether to be sympathetic or angry towards Nagisa’s feelings.  They both understood the risks of Nagisa’s career, fully discussed it on nights where they managed to maintain a serious atmosphere. Yet, why was Nagisa making it seem as though the injury was his fault? No one could have predicted for him to slip on the high bars. There was no reason to believe that Nagisa hurt himself on purpose to miss Rin’s swim meet.

“Nagisa. Do you remember what I told back when we were still in our old swim team?”

The blond looked up confusedly at Rin. “Huh?”

“Do you remember what I said about not letting anyone hold you back?”

Nagisa bit his lip, nodding after a few moments. “You also said that I wasn’t meant to swim because I was just bursting with too much energy.” He sniffled a little before continuing. “You said that you wanted to see me soar, like the phoenix I mentioned to you in my dreams.”

“Exactly. What are you doing now, Nagisa? You’re all over the place. You’re doing all these amazing tricks on the high bars, tumbling your way into the hearts that watch you. You’re an amazing gymnast, but everyone slips once in a while. I’m not going to be mad at you for missing one meet.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Rin put his arm across Nagisa’s shoulder, rubbing small circles with his thumbs. “Besides, that meet will probably be lame. Haru’s not even going to be there, so there’s no doubt that I’ll win.” He smiled widely and chuckled once he saw Nagisa giggle.

“You’re unbelievable.”

“What? You know it’s true.”

“Oh yeah? Since you’re so sure of yourself, wanna make a bet?” Nagisa raised his eyebrows.

Rin smirked. “What do you have in mind?”

“If you do win, then I’ll stop feeding you my candy for an entire week.”

“And if I lose?”

“You buy me triple the snacks until I completely heal.”

“That sounds a bit unfair doesn’t it?”

“Doubting yourself now, RinRin?” Nagisa laughed as Rin began tickling him.

“You cocky little shit, you’re on.” Rin leaned down to kiss Nagisa’s nose. He was about to pull away, but the blond pulled him back to kiss him on the lips.

“You’re the best RinRin. I love you.”

“Love you too, Nagisa.”

They continued to exchange small kisses, that is until Makoto and the others walked in. Rin flushed a bright red, nearly toppling over from his seat, while Nagisa complained about the others crashing the party. Soon enough, they were all laughing, except for Rin, who stayed in the corner. He was putting on his tough face, but he still managed to glance over at Nagisa fondly. He hoped that Nagisa would heal quickly; just because Rin was okay with Nagisa missing a swim meet didn’t mean he was okay with him missing out on dates.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my small drabble!I didn't mention much of either sport because I am lame and didn't want to make too many mistakes. Feel free to let me know what you thought of it by leaving a comment or by sending me an ask on tumblr @gold-sakura! Hope you have a nice day/evening ^_^


End file.
